


i'd still say yes to you again

by sodalemonade



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodalemonade/pseuds/sodalemonade
Summary: the only answer for every question is yes for rosé and lisa
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	i'd still say yes to you again

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so please let me know if there are any incorrect grammar or misspellings. thank you!

It was 7th of May, Year 2012 when a new transferee from province joined the class, the class wherein the most gifted students are in. The tension is high, everyone is quiet and serious despite of the newest transferee displayed the most beautiful smile in the world, at least to her own perspective.

Anyway, how can the tension will not be high though? The girl just answered the admission exam but somehow, the professor's already considers her to be part of the team to compete with other schools.

Who the hell she is to be part of the team without attending any previous classes? And who are they not to worry? It was not the first time it happened, and the first student is still acing every exams, getting an A to everything. Proving that acing the admission exam is not just pure luck.

She watch the girl having a hard time but still trying her best to converse with others despite having difficulties with the language she's not that familiar. Unfortunately, the other students have been avoiding her. The same happened to her, especially after she keeps on acing the exams and overcoming of being unfamiliar with the language.

She felt that's partly her fault and since she felt responsible as she see herself with her, she decided to befriend the girl, and nope, it's not because she has the most beautiful smile that she ever seen, the cutest cheeks that she would like to squeeze and poke someday, and her fashion sense that 100% her style.

She saw her in cafeteria, sitting alone after people avoided her and rejected her to sit with their table, she walks up to her, she found it cute when the girl got startled a little after she tap her back

"Hi, I'm Lisa, would you like to be my friend?" as she put her own lunchbox in the table

"Hi, I'm Roseanne, and yes, I would like to be your friend, you can call me Rosé" she thought it was the best decision she ever made after seeing her smile that can lighten up the whole world.

"Are you sure you want to be my friend?" Rosé's genuine smile was replaced to a force smile, the feeling of rejection for unknown reason is eating up her thoughts.

"Yes, I would really like to be your friend" Lisa offered her hands which she accepted, when their hand touched, Lisa smiled and Rosé thought she's one step closer to feel like sunshine.

Since then, they become friends, it was really easy though, they have a lot of common interests like:

_Rosé loves walking around, she remembers when she was on the province, she usually goes to parks or forest, or museum, enjoying the view and the way sunlight kisses her skin, that's how she usually spend her free time_

_Rosé is bored and stressed. Bored, because she was not able to do the things she used to do every weekends. Stressed, because of the pressure and the competitiveness of the class, also her being perfectionist, overworked herself to achieve great results._

_Lisa loves staying at home, she loves sleeping or play computer games in her free time, she loves recharging her energy after spending it during weekdays when she can't help herself but to be very energetic._

_Lisa thinks she deserve a two days rest as she consumed all of her energy while enjoying the classes and acing the exams, the competition makes her blood boils in a good way_

_Lisa's sleep got interrupted when she heard someone knocking at her door, she ignored but got a little startled when something pressed on her as the scent of roses occupied the room._

_"Lisa, I'm so bored" Rosé said whining which made her smile since it was what Rosé always does when she gave her keys. "Do you wanna go to the park with me?"_

_"Yes, I would like to go to the park with you" Lisa answered with a smile on her face as she expects the same question every weekend and of course, she said yes everytime._

Another example of them having the same interest;

_Rosé loves singing, she enjoys playing romantic love songs with her guitar and she's actually good at it so she decided to use her talent for a good purpose, she tried basking and donate the money she will get to orphanage. With her unique and magical voice, everyone just automatically stops and listens to her like she's the most attractive siren ever exist._

_Unfortunately she gets shy when all of the attention is focus on her so she need someone who can accompany her, of course there's someone who she think is the perfect ~~song~~ partner for her._

_Lisa loves hiphop and club songs, no one can explain how but she can accomodate the beat with every part of her body like she's the music herself. She got recruited in their dance team and even becomes the leader to compete with other schools._

_Unfortunately, one of her teammates was not able to maintain her grades and was force to dropped out of school (one of the weird school rule they have), making them short in members to compete, but of course there's someone who she think is the perfect person that will make her ~~team~~ complete._

_Rosé doesn't know how to dance in any way or form, busy and stressed with her classes._

_Lisa finds every romantic songs good... for lullabies, too tired from classes and dance practices._

_"Would you like to do basking? just sing songs to donate some money on the orphanage"_

_"Would you like to be a member of our dance team? We're short to join on competitions"_

_"Yes, you didn't even have to ask"_

_Rosé practiced hard, she doesn't want to be the reason why the team Lisa loves a lot lose on any competition. She practiced too hard, she ended up to be one of the best dancer among them._

_Lisa practiced hard, she doesn't want to be the reason why Rosé will not be able to donate money to any orphanage. She practiced too hard, she ended up writing raps, adding more spice on their covers._

_*_

With them, being classmates, song partner, and co-members of a dance team, also them, being travel (to the park) buddies, it's inevitable for them to spend a lot of time with each other. Of course, it's not because they do really like to be around with each other 24/365, that's why they've decided to rent the same dorm after their first contract ended.

There was really no big adjustment since they've been doing sleepovers alternately from their previous dorms. Keyword: Inevitable.

Lisa saw an abandoned adorable kittenS (4 to be exact) when she was about to get home buying groceries that Rosé listed, she decided to take them home.

Rosé saw Lisa came in with the grocery bags, she helped her put the bags in their table, although she finds it weird that her nose is itching so suddenly.

"Rosé, close your eyes, I have a surprise for you" she did it and somehow as Lisa gets closer makes her nose itchier

"Surprise!" she opened her eyes and saw kittens in Lisa's hoodie at the front pocket, she was about to say something but suddenly forgot it when she saw Lisa's smile while staring at her.

She thought once again that she's one step closer to feel like sunshine. One day Lisa will be blamed as the cause of global warning, she's sure of that.

"Can we keep them Rosé? they are so cute, don't worry I'll let you name them in return"

Rosé remembered why she never had a dog, it was because she's deeply allergic to fur so she ended up having a dog-like orange fish instead.

"Yes Lisa, of course we can keep them *achu*"

*

Another thing that Lisa took interest is photography, so she took photography classes. She loves taking pictures of scenery (mostly parks because that's the only place she goes except her dorm, thanks Rosé).

Unfortunately, the class required them to have a sexy-rock vibes for a black and white catalog concept for their final exam. The very first time that it required a person as their subject

There's only one person that she wants to be her muse though, but she's really not sure if the girl with the brightest smile and cutest cheek can carry the concept required. Well, it didn't stop her from asking the person to be her muse tho. If it's not Rosé, then no else will be.

"Rosé, would you like to be the muse for my portfolio for my final exam?"

Rosé remembered how much she doesn't like people looking at her, that she gets embarrassed when people put attention on her face, the very reason why she asked Lisa to joined her in basking.

"Yes Lisa, it's an honor to be taken by you"

Lisa knew and believes that Rosé can be very good at something if she really wants to, she's hardworking and a perfectionist, a perfect combination to have for an achiever like her.

So even if she thinks that it will be hard for Rosé to do the required concept, they can always practice to have a better result, but Lisa realized that she is wrong, oh girl she is so damn wrong.

Rosé can't provide a better result because she provide the best result, the moment they started to take pictures, the girl with the brightest smile and cutest cheeks turned to have the most alluring smile and most seductive gaze she ever seen. She's a natural, she's like a chameleon who can exudes different vibes at will. Lisa thought Rosé is the global warming herself as she felt the hotness in her ~~rented studio~~.

That day, she discovered a new side from her best friend and she discovered a new side of herself too. Unfortunately, she doesn't know what do and she doesn't know if she like that new discovery.

*

Rosé noticed Lisa being aloof with her, it was very easy to notice since they're inevitably™ can't be separated. The girl who used to eat with her and sleeps besides her suddenly don't eat breakfast and dinner in their dorm anymore, and suddenly sleeps on her own room which was never been occupied before.

The girl who always talks to her or cuddles with her, watching a random drama to sleep is being Error: 404 Nowhere to be found and worse, it's the same with their classes. Lisa is an achiever, an A+ grade maniac, and Hermione-way obsessed with academics, so she's very sure there's a problem.

She gave a few days for her to come and tell herself the problem she's facing but it's been almost a week and it will surely going to affect her grades. Rosé can't take it anymore, she have to confront the girl or else the girl will be at the front of the school and can no longer come in.

She knows Lisa goes back at the middle of the night when she (Lisa) thinks that she's already asleep. Normally, she just pretends that she's asleep because she don't want to force the girl (she do like the forehead kisses she gets before Lisa goes to her own room) to talk to her, and she can't really fall asleep knowing her best friend is still outside at the middle of the night.

This time, when she heard the door opened and when Lisa went to her room first, giving her forehead kisses, she finally asked (her waiting for the forehead kisses before asking is purely coincidental btw)

"Lisa, why are you not taking your classes? You're always away too, please tell me what's going on with you. I am getting so worried"

Lisa was about to run away but she grabbed her and hugged her, Lisa was trying to remove her arms that's wrapped around her waist but Rosé didn't let go. 

Rosé got her heart broken when she felt tears wetting her shoulder. "Lisa please... tell me.. I will help you, I'm here" Rosé starting rubbing her back and kissed the top of her head but Lisa just turned her head from side to side.

"Don't you trust me Lisa?" Rosé don't want to make Lisa feel guilty about keeping her own problem but she's desperate to help and she knows it's the only way she can make Lisa tells her concern.

"I- I... tru--trust yo-uu" Lisa having a difficulty to answer as she keeps on crying

"How can I believe that if you can't tell me why you're missing our classes"

Lisa dried her tears away using the back of her hand as she stare at her

"Please promise me Rosé, nothing will ever change between us"

"Yes, of course nothing will change, so where did you hid the body?" 

Lisa laughed and Rosé can't believe how much she missed her laugh.

"I like you Rosé"

"Silly, I do like you too"

"No... I like you like, like-like, wanna kiss you in the rain like, like wanna make a family with you like"

"Oh" Rosé said with a tone of being shocked

With that response, Lisa's turned her head down in shame and regret

"I'm sorry"

Lisa started crying again, she knows it, she expected it, but somehow it didn't hurt any less, she finally understood when they say it felt like their heart got stabbed, that shit was so corny before. She can't even put it in her rap for sad songs.

"Lisa... You can't just make me promise things will never change between us when you're telling that"

"I'm sorry... I really love you too as my best friend but somehow I just realized it and I'm trying my best to _unrealized_ it but I can't... I'll just get another dorm, maybe I'll change class"

"Lisa what the fuck no!"

"But you don't want to be my friend anymore, that's for me too you know, I can't be not your friend while seeing you around, that will kill me Rosé"

Lisa was trying to stand up but Rosé stopped her and hugged her again. She cupped her face so they're finally looking at each other again.

"Lisa, that's so unfair, how can you expect me not wanting to change the things between us after knowing that you like me too" 

"What? Wait a minute" Lisa's eyes turned to a very big O which made Rosé laughed

"Lisa, I've been preparing your food, folding your clothes, cleaning the whole house, organised your schedule, and pack you lunch, how can you not see it?

"What???"

"Lisa... we're both busy from the same class, same dance team, and basking, why would I do those things while you sleep and rest for your vacant hours?"

"Are you telling me, you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Lisa, I would like to be your girlfriend very much"

Lisa filled the gaps between their lips as both of them closed their eyes. She's wondering what goes on her head to come up with idea to avoid her because at that moment she knew, she can never let go. Rosé knows that Lisa always felt like sunshine but she can't help but to smile between the kisses as she realised, she tasted like sunshine too.

*

The shy girl became a confident woman, well, admittedly, she's taken by a woman who loves giving her compliments every second helped a lot to build confidence in herself.

Thankfully, her being confident inside and outside of photoshoots helps and boosts her way to be the most renowned singer-songwriter slash model all over the world.

It was on her 4th year anniversary and they're having a photoshoot for her album cover as a surprise gift for fans. Of course, Lisa is her photographer, but surprisingly enough, instead of a camera, Lisa was holding a ring instead as she kneel down.

Rosé always knew they will be together for their lifetime, they are soulmates, mindmates, heartmates, and whatever mates exists, they just really gets each other thoroughly despite of their differences and she knew Lisa felt the same way.

So when Lisa proposed to her, there was really no slow motion, there's no heart about to explode. What she felt is Lisa offering a tangible signage of something bound to happened anyway. Does that mean Rosé didn't felt happy? Of course not, it was one of the happiest day of her life

*

The internet gone wild, it's the only topic going around in all social media platforms.

"She said yes" An Instagram post from Lisa, the most ought photographer slash sole rapper-dance choreographer for her long time girlfriend.

Everyone knows it's bound to happen though, everyone was happy at least there's a couple living at the same timeline was able to find each other and love each other in their most capabilities, they are the icon of a greatest love.

Everyone also said "Yes!" when they all saw the post.

**Author's Note:**

> i know i'm supposed to continue my lisoo series but "she said yes" doesn't go out in my mind, i just have to write it
> 
> i felt like i wrote 5k words but it barely hitting 3k, wtf, long updates are not for me😭


End file.
